Sad Snow
by B0llyC4t
Summary: Title doesn't make sense.- Kisshu thinks that love is just shit but maybe a Little Gir canl open up his heart to make him see how loved he is. God may take dear persons away from us but with taking them, he gives us place to take new dear ones in our hearts. -Little sad Story. Adopte from C4ttY24. Read & Enjoy. KishxIchi, PaixLett, TartxPudi at the end.
1. Prologue - Ch 1: They care! Realize it!

**Bolly: Kukey! I'm allowed to post one of Catty's stories up! YUHUU! She once posted it but never finsihed it and took it off, hahaha! Like usual! Anyway I asked her if I could take it and she said 'Yes.'! I'm soooooo happy! And sorry for not Updating Neko-Mimi-Problems. My younger brother and his bfriend played on my Computer and deleted my plans for the Story so that's why I'm not updating. Anyway, enjoy this one!**

**!**

**I don't own TMM!**

**!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Love is a mystery._

_I mean, how can love be something good when it only brings you pain?_

_That's so stupid!_

_Your whole heart wants to be near the one you love!_

_Is it because the one you love took your heart away?_

_Even if someone took your heart, what is going to happen after that?_

_Love is when you give your heart to the one person and the person gives you their heart._

_But what do you do if your heart is with the one you love but their hearts want someone else?_

_I don't know … I tried everything and now look where I am!_

_I am floating here in the air, with an aching heart!_

_Trying to see the reason I can't fight her!_

_Love is … shit …_

* * *

**C****hapter 1: They care! Realize it already!**

Snow. Thousands of little crystals are falling from the grey sky. The beautiful sight, from Winter. It's so magical … Children were running around the snow-filled parks, playing, laughing and smiling. What can be more adorable than the sight of all Tokyo being happy from the white little crystals'?

"So … stupid …" Kisshu mumbled.

"What is up with you lately?" Pai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look at them!" Kisshu said, pointing down at a group of children playing with the frozen water. Pai frowned while he looked back at the green-haired alien. Kisshu sighed and turned away from the oldest alien.

"You see … they are having fun, playing in this … snow …" Kisshu said as a snow-flake landed on his hand. "Here they are smiling when they see one snowflake fall … and … back on our planet … when they see a snowflake fall … they rush around for safety …" Kisshu said, remembering when his people tried everything to avoid the white death.

"I know, Kisshu. But … why do you think they send us here?" Pai pointed out.

"I know, I know. But you have people to care about, Pai! I mean, you have your parents and you need to take Taruto back, save and happy! You have friends back there, who care about you! And I … I have nothing …" Kisshu said, turning around to glare at the oldest alien but his face softened at the end.

"You, too, have people to care about, Kisshu. More important, back there are people, who care about you as well!" Pai said loudly.

"Oh, really?! WHO!?" Kisshu shouted, angrily.

"Kisshu … you may have no family left but WE are your new family!" Pai shouted. Kisshu frowned sadly and sighed.

"That's not the same …" Kisshu said, quietly.

"It's the same, baka!" Taruto shouted, appearing next to Pai.

"Why, the hell, don't you understand that we all care about you?! Kisshu, you're special! No one is like you! You are my Onii-chan!" Taruto screamed.

You are my Onii-chan …

My Onii-chan …

Onii-chan …

The words echoed in Kisshu's mind and a sudden thought popped into his head.

**Flashback:**

"_Kisshu!" laughed a little white-haired girl with emerald eyes._

"Aya_-chan!" Kisshu said happily._

"_Does that mean you are going?!" Ayami said excitedly._

"_I think so, Aya-chan!" Kisshu replied._

"_Awww! That's great!" Ayami squeaked as she jumped at the green-haired twelve-year-old alien._

"_Woah! Easy, little squeezer!" Kisshu said while he tried to pull away from Ayami's iron-grip._

"_Kisshu … promise me to take me a present from Earth, okay?" Ayami asked as she let go from the amber eyed boy. Kisshu ruffled the six-year old girl's hair._

"_Sure, Aya-chan! Everything, for my little cousin!" Kisshu smiled._

"_I may be your cousin, Kisshu, but you are my Onii-chan!" Ayami squeaked happily._

**Flashback end:**

"I need to take some air …" Kisshu sighed and teleported away.

"Stupid grass-head! WE are in the air!" Taruto shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Calm down, Taruto. He isn't worth it …" Pai said, putting a hand on the boys' shoulder.

"Not worth it?! Pai! He just said that we aren't his family! He is our brother! OUR BROTHER! YOU ARE HERE THE GENIUS, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT!" Taruto shouted.

Pai didn't reply, turned around and flew away. Taruto wiped away his tears and followed the oldest alien.

* * *

**_Bolly: Hmmm ... What ya' think? I hope you enjoyed it! JA NE!_**


	2. Ch 2: Cat on ice!

_**Bolly: Oke! I will now out each chapter extra up! The first one was an exception because the prolouge was so short :/ Now to warn you there will be some Little Cliffies but I hope you guys won't die when they appear. I really hope not! And thanks for the Reviews! They really mean something to me! Enjoy this lil' chapter and yes, i know it's short! I tell you that the whole Story is a Little one because it has only 5.000 words so yeah! READ AND ENJOY!**_

_**!**_

_**I don't own TMM! Mia Ikuma and Yoshida do!**_

_**!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cat on ice!**

* * *

Ichigo was humming a song while she walked around in the white park.

"Winter. So beautiful!" She sighed happily.

"You are my Onii-chan!" she heard someone shout. And not only someone. She knew that voice.

"Taruto?" she whispered as she walked towards the sound.

She stopped before she walked any father and just shrugged it off.

'_They are my enemies! Why should I care? I mean, if Taruto is in problems and I would help him, he would just call me an old hag …' _Ichigo thought as she walked back to the centre of the park. A little cat passed by and Ichigo looked at the cute brown cat.

"Awww! What a cutie! Come here!" Ichigo said while she knelt down and tried to stroke the cat.

"Suro! Suro, come here!" a young voice shouted. Ichigo looked up and saw a little girl running towards her. The girl had black hair and bright, almost yellow, eyes which sparkled with worry. Just as the girl reached the red-head, the brown cat ran away.

"Matte, Suro!" the girl screamed, but stopped next to Ichigo to catch her breath. Ichigo thought that the girl had to be around 6 years old.

"Anou … what's your name?" Ichigo asked while standing up.

"Yuki … chan …" The girl said in between breathes.

"Yuki-chan?" Ichigo frowned.

"Short for Yukita …" Yukita explained. "And yours?"

"My name is Ichigo … was that your cat?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes! That was my little Suro! I was playing with him when suddenly his ears perked up and then he jumped out the window. I followed him and I just can't catch him!" Yukita whined.

"Don't worry! I will help you, Yuki-chan!" Ichigo reassured, smiling. Yukita nodded, smiling while she began to run where the cat ran off.

"Suro!" Yukita shouted as she saw the little brown cat on the middle of an open '_field_'.

"Yuki-chan! Matte!" Ichigo shouted but Yukita was already running towards the cat.

"Yuki-chan! That's a frozen lake! Come back!" Ichigo screamed, worried about the little girl.

"Suro!" Yukita shouted happily as she hugged the cat. "Don't you ever run away like that!" Yukita scowled. Just then, the ice began to crack under the girl and Yukita blinked before she yelped as the ice broke underneath her, causing her to fall into the icy water.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Ichigo shouted as sprinted to the hole in the ice. As Ichigo reached the hole, she looked around and didn't see anything but ice and water.

"Yuki-chan!" Ichigo screamed. Just then the ice under the cat-girl began to break as well. Ichigo's eyes went wide and before she knew it, she fell through the ice into the ice-cold water.

Ichigo's body screamed form the icy Feeling which suddenly covered her whole body and her hands started shaking already. The red-head looked around for the little girl but snapped back as her lungs screamed after air. Her soaked clothes dragged the girl to the ground and as Ichigo started to unbutton her clothes, she realized that she couldn't. Her hands were trembling too much. She was dying. She couldn't help herself. Even if no one could see it, Ichigo was crying. Crying for the little girl and crying for all her friends, who she will never see again.

'_That's it … I'm dying … here … in a lake … all alone … please … Yuki-chan … be … safe …'_ Ichigo thought before her vision blurred and her mouth opened. Just as she thought all hope was gone, she could see a shadow swim towards her. Just as the shadow reached her, Ichigo's vision went black.

* * *

**_Bolly: Yup, this one is a lil' Cliffy! Hope you don't die till tomorrow!_**

**Next Chapter, desu~:  
"Love will bring her back!"**

**_JA NE!_**


	3. Ch 3: Help her - Ch 4: Losing you

**_Bolly: Yeeeeeeeeee! Chapter 3! Hope you liked it till now, guys!_**

**!**

**I don't own TMM!**

**!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love will bring her back!**

Kisshu resurfaced with Ichigo in his arms. He flew out of the water and quickly teleported to the edge of the lake where a little girl was sitting, waiting for the boy to return. As Kisshu appeared in front of the girl, he fell to his knees.

"Tell me she is okay?! Onegai! Let her be okay, onegai!" Yukita screamed as she rushed next to the alien and the unconscious girl. Kisshu slowly laid Ichigo down and looked at her before looking at the little girl.

"I … don't know …" Kisshu said quietly as he looked back at the black-haired girl.

"You need to do first-help!" Yukita screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"First … help …" Kisshu said, trembling from the cold water. After a while he heard the little girl sobbing and looked at her.

"Onegai … you need to help her … Onegai, Onii-chan!" Yukita shouted, shaking Kisshu's arm to make him understand. Kisshu snapped out of his trance as he felt a cold wind brush against his body. The icy feeling was back.

Even if Kisshu didn't have much energy left, he still brought his hands up to Ichigo's head and slightly opened her mouth before he put his mouth to hers. He blew air into her lungs two times before he put his hands on her chest and pushed down 10 times. Then he went back to blew into her mouth and then again to push down her chest. _**(A/N: Anou, I don't remember exactlly what you have to do and how you call that mouth-to-mouth aid.)**_

As he pushed for the sixth time, Ichigo started to cough up the water which was in her lungs. She gasped for air as she stopped coughing. Then she slowly opened her eyes to see a tear stained Yukita and a trembling Kisshu.

"Wha-?" she started.

"Ichigo Onee-chan! You are alive! You made it, Onii-chan! You brought her back!" Yukita cried form joy as she hugged the shaking Kisshu.

* * *

**.**

**.There is more.**

**.**

**.There is more.**

**.**

**.There is more.**

**.**

**.There is more.**

**.**

**.There is more.**

**.**

**.There is more.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The earth is losing someone.**

**(By the way, a snow-storm was going on outside!)**

"T-T … that's g-g … great …" Kisshu stuttered as he tried to hold his body warm. Ichigo sat up and saw the alien in his weakest state; trembling from the cold and exhausted from the loss of energy.

"H-ho-ow ab-bout-t I-I b-b-bring y-you two h-h-hom-me?" Kisshu suggested.

"Onii-chan needs to rest! Otherwise he will sleep forever!" Yukita said worriedly.

"I w-will-l b-be a-a-alright-t …" Kisshu said, lowering his head as sleep slowly clouded his eyes.

"Nu-uh! You are coming with us!" Ichigo screamed angrily as she rubbed her arms to keep herself a little warmer. Kisshu's head lowered father and Ichigo knew what that meant. She walked over to the alien, put a hand around his waist and his arm around her neck and then picked him up.

"C-Come one, Yuki-chan." Ichigo said, as she started to walk towards the Café. She realized that Kisshu's breathing was getting lower, meaning she had to hurry. Behind her was a freezing Yukita, who tried her best to keep herself warm but she was getting slowly tired.

"Y-Yuki-chan … we are a-almost there!" Ichigo informed. Yukita nodded to herself but her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, keeping herself up with her hands. Ichigo turned to see the girl kneeling on the ground and Ichigo slowly put Kisshu in a sitting position.

"The n-next time you decide t-to celebrate winter on e-earth, take some b-better clothes with you, b-baka." Ichigo whispered as she lowered Kisshu on his butt. Kisshu chuckled weakly as Ichigo put her jacket around him. She then walked over to the little girl.

"Yuki-chan … p-please … we are a-almost there …" Ichigo smiled weakly as she crutched down to be eye-level with the girl.

"Ichigo Onee-chan … I-I c-can't … go anymore …" Yukita whispered weakly.

"Neither c-can I b-but we n-need to … c-come on … g-give me y-your h-hand …" Ichigo said as she held her hand out for the girl. Yukita weakly took it and they both stood up only to see that Kisshu was standing in front of them. Kisshu bent down and took Yukita into his arms.

"C-come o-o-on …" he stuttered as he started to walk next to Ichigo.

"You d-don't h-have to h-h-hold her …" Ichigo whispered as she looked at Kisshu, who was holding a sleeping Yukita in his shaking arms.

"I-I w-want t-t-to …" he stuttered. Ichigo knew that it was really hard for Kisshu. She saw his dropped ears and his weak and sleepy eyes while his teeth's chattered. She didn't argue though.

"W-we are h-here …" Ichigo said as she saw the lights from the Café. She smiled weakly but it disappeared as she saw Kisshu falling to his knees.

"K-Kisshu!" she shouted. She tried to pick him up but he wouldn't move. She saw tears run down his cheeks as he hugged Yukita closer to him.

"K-Kisshu …?" Ichigo asked softly. She didn't know what caused Kisshu to break down crying but she didn't have a good feeling.

"No … no … Yuki … chan …" Kisshu whined quietly. Then it hit Ichigo with enormous force. She looked at the child in Kisshu's arms and realized that she didn't move.

"Yu … Yuki … chan …" Tears came to the mews eyes as she realized the girl didn't breathe anymore. Ichigo fell to her knees next to the alien and she slowly reached out to touch the girl. Yukita was ice-cold.

"N-n-not … a-again …" Kisshu stuttered.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Ichigo screamed, tears running down her face as she knew what was going on. Yukita was gone.

* * *

**_Bolly: Well, I put Chapter 3 and 4 together because chp. 3 was too short! Hope you survive till tomorrow! -winks-_**

**Next Chapter, desu~:  
"A helping Hand!"**

**_JA NE!_**


End file.
